


le baiser du soleil

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bottom England (Hetalia), Established Relationship, France Being France (Hetalia), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top France (Hetalia), Tsundere England (Hetalia), sweethearts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Палящее солнце, нетерпеливый Франциск, крем от загара и бледная кожа Артура.





	le baiser du soleil

Солнце было в зените. Ветерок с моря нежно холодил кожу, но этого все равно было недостаточно. Пот катился градом, Артур раздраженно пыхтел, а Франциск… Франциск наслаждался. Отпуск у воплощений стран — дело нечастое, поэтому Франция, как истинный гедонист по натуре, упивался всем, чем мог, выжимая из последней отпускной недели все до капли. Неизвестно когда ему в следующий раз выпадет шанс поваляться на песчаном бережку да прихлебнуть коллекционное вино.

Да, было невыносимо жарко, а солнце, казалось, вот-вот расплавит даже пластиковую пляжную мебель, но…

У Франциска был деревянный шезлонг, «маргарита» со льдом и Артур.

Очень злой Артур.

Который, бросив бесплодные попытки намазать свою бледную спину кремом от загара, раздраженно швырнул тюбик в песок и звездочкой распластался на расстеленном пляжном коврике. Франциск умиленно вздохнул. Когда Артур злился на какие-то бытовые мелочи жизни, вроде потерявшегося где-то в недрах диванных подушек пульта от телевизора или подгоревших кексов, он был… ну, как дитя. Очень вредное, мстительное дитя с бровками домиком и взглядом исподлобья и…

— Может, хватит пялиться? — буркнул Керкленд и уткнулся лицом в захваченную с собой пляжную подушку, пряча раскрасневшиеся не то от смущения, не то от злости щеки.

Он секунду грозно смотрел на Бонфуа, а потом резко сдулся и, перевернувшись на живот, капризно выдал:

— Мне жарко.

Франциск сделал вид, что не услышал, и глотнул прохладного коктейля, пряча улыбку за стеклянным бочком бокала. В запотевшем стекле отразился кусочек сочно-голубого неба.

Артур злобно засопел. Франциск мило улыбнулся ему.

Никто в этом мире не был виноват, что сердитый Артур представлял собой такое милое зрелище. Никто. Дразнить его было одной из главных радостей жизни Франции, так что не судите его строго, ладно? Естественно, Керкленд, вспыльчивый по натуре, не выдержал первым, и валяющийся в песке тюбик крема, словно боевой снаряд, был метко отправлен в полет на вражескую территорию. Бонфуа, смеясь, сумел увернуться, зато отправленная вслед за кремом подушка настигла цель. Бокал с остатками коктейля выпал из руки и прокатился по мягкому песку. Долька лимона сбоку шлепнулась туда же и мгновенно была подхвачена голодной чайкой.

Франция с притворным сожалением вздохнул.

— Ну вот что ты наделал, маленькое чудовище?

Артур фыркнул.

— Хватит бухать. Сколько можно уже?..

— А ты бурчишь, как вредный старикашка, — парировал Бонфуа, отряхиваясь от песка и садясь рядом с Керклендом на коврик.

— Зато ты, я смотрю, вечно молодой, вечно пьяный, — раздраженно отозвался Артур, поведя плечами.

Кожу, покрытую слоем высохшей соли от морской воды, уже стало ощутимо печь.

— Конечно. Жить надо так, будто тебе вечно восемнадцать, — не стал отпираться Бонфуа и подмигнул англичанину, но тут же озабочено нахмурился.

Он коснулся плеча, но Англия зашипел, как облитый водой кот.

— Что, сильно напекло?

— Ну, так… — Артур болезненно скривился и снова дернул плечом. Кожа на нем казалась воспалено-красной.

Франциск покачал головой и решительно подтолкнул Артура на коврик, подбирая тюбик крема с песка и отряхивая его. Артур дернулся было, но Франция неожиданно уверенным, даже властным движением вернул его в горизонтальное положение.

— Давай, Арти, не упрямься.

Керкленд фыркнул, пробурчав что-то под нос для порядка, но послушно лег назад. Черт с ним, с этим Францией. Вздумалось покомандовать — пусть. Хотя бы в отпуске почувствует себя главным, не без ехидства подумал Англия.

Франциск открутил колпачок и выдавил густую белую массу на ладонь. Крем приятно пах чем-то цветочным. Мужчина осторожно прикоснулся к покрасневшей коже и успокаивающе растер крем толстым слоем по спине, не обращая внимания на болезненный вздох.

— Ну-ну, petit lapin*, потерпи немного.

Экзекуция продолжалась недолго. То ли крем начал действовать, то ли Артур все же привык, но постепенно под уверенными мягкими поглаживаниями бледная спина с россыпью веснушек расслабилась, а сам Артур впал в блаженное оцепенение. Франциск наклонился ближе и слегка придавил англичанина своим телом. Тот снова издал какой-то невнятный звук, который можно было истолковать и как «что это ты удумал, ирод?», и как «черт с тобой, только не останавливайся». Бонфуа, конечно, выбрал вторую трактовку.

Спина у Артура была красивая. Фарфоровая кожа, пусть сейчас местами сильно обгоревшая, трогательно сведенные лопатки (Франциск аккуратно обвел их пальцами, стараясь, впрочем, не давить на покрасневшую кожу), на шее, там, где начинался золотистый затылок, рассыпались, как звезды на небосклоне, темные точки родинок.

Франция потянулся и прижался к ним губами, собирая капельки соленого пота. Он зарылся лицом в выгоревшие на беспощадном солнце золотистые пряди, пропахшие морем, и выдохнул. Этот запах, соленый и грубый, навевал воспоминания о другом Артуре, из прошлого, с жестокой кривой улыбкой на губах и абордажной саблей наперевес. Если уж выбирать, то Франциску, безусловно, больше нравится этот Артур, мягкий и расслабленный. Одомашненный, как он сам называл его про себя (про себя — потому что сказать такое вслух — смерти подобно).

Тот же Артур, из прошлого, не нравился ему по многим причинам, но главная заключалась в том, что он не был его. Он принадлежал морю, а Франция был слишком ревнив.

И все же в том Артуре было что-то, что заставляло желать его с невыносимой, порочной, болезненной силой.

И сейчас, запах соли и местами опаленная лучами солнца кожа, будто вернули Францию в старые добрые (не очень-то, на самом деле) деньки.

Он любил Артура.

Нежно, сильно, испытывая взрощенную еще в детских годах привычку защищать его (но не от себя, конечно). Но иногда…

Иногда у него были и другие желания.

Руки, смазанные кремом, легко скользнули по пояснице, прошлись по ее очаровательным ямочкам. Франциск поцеловал каждую. Ткань шорт легко сползла вниз, открывая белые упругие ягодицы. Артур рвано выдохнул, но не дернулся. В такие моменты Франции обычно казалось, что он спит и дрейфует где-то в своих прекрасных и несбыточных фантазиях, потому что такой Артур, покорный, томный и усмиривший свою неуемную гордыню, мог привидеться лишь во сне. Такой горячий, податливый, кусающий губы до крови и шепчущий его имя…

— Артур, — хрипло, почти умоляюще выдохнул Франциск.

Это была просьба, приказ, мольба — все сразу. Как много можно уместить в одном слове. В одном имени. Артур…

— Да, — выдохнул Англия, сдаваясь, утыкаясь блестящим от пота лбом в чуть загоревшую кисть и снова кусая губы.

Франция мысленно пытался считать до десяти, но сбивался на тройке, когда Артур сжимал там, в тугом горячем нутре, его пальцы и выгибал спину — россыпь веснушек словно оживала и пыталась сбежать с бледного полотна кожи. Франциск ловил их губами и языком, кусал мочку уха со следом от сережки — еще один отзвук того, другого Артура, который, словно новая нота в давно знакомой, выученной наизусть мелодии, окрашивала все в другие цвета. Заставляла звучать ярче, гуще, сочнее… так что перед глазами все вспыхивало и темнело.

Артур _стонал_.

Он обычно был молчаливым в постели, кусая ладонь и губы, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, словно стыдясь своего голоса, чувств, открытости перед кем-то, пусть и любимым, но все же чужим. Для Артура открыться означало показать слабость. Доверять Англия не умел. Поэтому сейчас Франциск чувствовал, что у него внутри от этих надломленных, хриплых стонов что-то ломается и сладко замирает в груди. Артур был таким… Артуром. Глупым, резким, надменным, уязвимым, хрупким, любимым…

— Je t’aime.

Это было ожидаемо, даже, наверное, почти пошло в своей банальности, но Франция никогда не лгал в такие моменты. Зачем?.. Они и так максимально обнажены друг перед другом, видят насквозь каждую ложь, каждое обещание. Франциск так часто жалел, что в прошлом было много моментов, когда он использовал эти слова как оружие, как пощечину, вливая этот сладкий яд в уши. Как он лгал снова и снова, пока Артур окончательно не перестал верить ему. А когда он впервые сказал их искренне, Англия, конечно, понял все по-своему, с присущим ему цинизмом. Они использовали друг друга, сжигали, ломали, и это не могло пройти бесследно. Для них постель тогда была полем битвы, где каждый стремился показать свое превосходство, свою власть над другим. Им бы давно следовало остановиться.

Артур страшился любви, но тяга к саморазрушению всегда была в нем сильна, а потому он поддавался на эти провокации снова и снова, и вот в какой-то момент их обоих затянуло слишком сильно. Франция забыл, что страсть — это обоюдоострый клинок, а когда вспомнил, уже было поздно.

Артур тяжело дышал и тихонько вскрикивал от каждого толчка. Он все так же лежал, уткнувшись лбом в собственную руку, пряча искаженное наслаждением лицо. Но Франция видел часть его профиля, блестящие от выступивших слез ресницы и золотистые песчинки в волосах. Когда сдерживать себя стало невыносимо, Франция сдался, отпустил и провалился в болезненное, жаркое и душное удовольствие. Артур соскользнул туда вслед за ним, расслабившись в его руках и покорно подставив соленые губы под прощальный поцелуй.

Это была их маленькая традиция — легкий, почти целомудренный поцелуй после всего, как напоминание о том, что они слились здесь не только телом. Франциск любил эти моменты иногда даже больше основного действа. Они были как богатое послевкусие вина, раскрывающиеся после глотка.

Артур все так же лежал на коврике, мягкий, взъерошенный и блестящий от пота и крема. Жесткая линия рта превратилась в мягкую сытую улыбку. Взгляд Франции скользнул по пляжу и зацепился за лежащий в песке стеклянный бокал. Он издалека даже напоминал выброшенную на берег бутылку с бумажным посланием — как призрак далеких времен, из которых показался едва заметной тенью «другой Артур», так внезапно разжегший его страсть.

Франциск оглянулся на «одомашненного» Артура, уже поднявшегося и складывающего пляжный коврик, и подумал, как все-таки хорошо, что старый Артур и старые (не особо) добрые времена остались позади.

**Author's Note:**

> petit lapin* - крольчонок   
> Je t’aime - я люблю тебя


End file.
